


Кода к 7.18

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 07
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написан на винцестный кинк-фест для  ~ Maru ~ по заявке:</p><p>Сэм/Дин, тайминг 7.18, NC-17. Секс на той самой большой кровати в номере Гарта. Главное - не разбудить хозяина, спящего на раскладушке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кода к 7.18

– Понимаешь, Сэм, мое тело – это экран. Я люблю получать информацию из окружающего пространства всей поверхностью кожи. Во сне я раскидываю руки и ноги, сцепляясь с мягким хлопком простыни: я чувствую, как тяжесть одеяла давит на мою грудь, как прохладный воздух из кондиционера обдувает мое лицо, как влага после горячей ванны оседает на моих ресницах. Это помогает мне одновременно концентрироваться и расслабляться, пока сплю. Помогает держать руку на пульсе, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Это тренинг, как и каждое мгновение моей жизни.  
  
Именно так Гарт объясняет, нахера ж ему сдался огромный номер с гигантской двуспальной кроватью. Он нетрезво икает и постоянно ощупывает огромную шишку на затылке.   
  
Зря они согласились работать с этим парнем. Вопреки обещанию Дина, привыкнуть к Гарту Сэму не удается: сплошная комедия, а не охота.  
  
– …но я пригласил вас, вы – мои гости и напарники, вы помогли в этом безумном… безумном… безумно сложном деле с алкогольным душком. Поэтому правила гостеприимства диктуют мне уступить вам кровать. Все равно в постели ни с кем из вас я не смогу оценить мягкий хлопок и… все такое.   
– Не надо ни с кем из нас, особенно со мной! – поспешно перебивает Гарта Дин.  
– Да-да, все нормально, мы… устроимся, – добавляет Сэм.  
– Вот и чудненько, – Гарт сияет счастливой улыбкой и замечает бесхитростно: – Думаю, вам не привыкать спать вместе.  
– Че? – Дин опасно задирает бровь.  
– Ну… другие охотники рассказывали – Джон Винчестер вырастил своих сыновей, с самого младенчества таская их по мотелям всего Среднего Запада. Наверняка денег было мало, приходилось ютиться на одной кровати…  
– Закончили сказку про наше несчастное детство, – прерывает Гарта Дин. – Тащи раскладушку. Все равно срываться в другой мотель поздновато.   
  
Все бы ничего, да вот только ради дела Сэму пришлось ужраться в дым, и теперь ему… хочется. Ему всегда мучительно хочется трахаться, стоит алкоголю разогнать кровь и ослабить жестко выстроенные блоки в башке.  
  
Гарт спит как дворняжка. Он вовсе не раскидывается на раскладушке, он подтягивает к груди колени, постоянно дергает во сне пяткой, будто куда-то бежит, поскуливает, ежится, крутится, борется с одеялом, тоненько всхрапывает – и не поймешь: он вообще вырубился?! Как он сам-то себя не будит?  
  
Дин лежит рядом совершенно беззвучно, он не спит, он на самой границе сна – Сэм читает брата по глубине вздохов. Возбуждение тяжелое, концентрированно-густое. Взбудораженные мысли и пошлые картинки вспыхивают в пьяной голове, и член набухает, неудобно изгибаясь в джинсах. В кои-то веки они спят вместе, кровать здоровенная, но, несмотря на комфорт, все по-походному, не по-человечески, блин! Надо было раздеться и наплевать на Дина, который под общим одеялом-то не сразу согласился спать.  
  
Сэм через плечо кидает вороватый взгляд на Гарта. Тот складывает ладони под щекой и чмокает губами. Очень медленно Сэм тянет руку и кладет ее Дину на бедро. Брат вздрагивает едва заметно, но не оборачивается. Приободренный, Сэм придвигается ближе и вжимается пахом в твердую задницу, притирается близко-близко, репетируя такое необходимое, такое нужное сейчас движение. Внутрь, внутрь, ну почему они не голые, почему не одни, почему нельзя громко-долго-много, с отрывом, чтобы до свиста в ушах и звона в пустой голове?!  
  
Дин отстраняется очень плавно, оглядывается и смотрит в глаза с немым укором.  
  
– Ну чего? – шипит Сэм раздраженно.   
– Приспичило, да?   
– Представь себе!   
– Сэмми накида-а-ался!   
– Да пошел ты! Давай, тихонько.  
– Сдурел? Только представь, какие слухи может распустить этот горе-боец!   
  
Дин возмущенно хмурится, но не отодвигается. Сэм стискивает пальцы на его бедре, царапает джинсу ногтями. На лбу выступает испарина, под одеялом жарко, и нестерпимо хочется пристроить член в тесное, узкое, в Дина... Хочется вылизывать его влажную шею, оставлять укусы на плечах, толкаясь вперед быстро, поверхностно, на самом краю.   
  
Сэм упрямо тянется нетерпеливыми пальцами к ширинке Дина, пытается одной рукой расстегнуть пряжку ремня. Низ живота крутит болезненным желанием.  
  
– Мы тихо, Дин. Мы быстро. Давай. Я хочу, хочу...   
  
Дин пытается уйти от воспаленного шепота Сэма, отползает на край кровати, строит страшные рожи, мотает башкой, но Сэм придвигается к нему и мнет, мнет его член сквозь одежду, пряжка звякает чуть слышно.   
  
– Да уймись же, – одними губами просит Дин, и Сэм впивается в его рот, сминая губы жадным, жестким, коротким поцелуем.   
– Ладно, черт с тобой, не угомонишься ведь, – сдается Дин, тяжело дыша, и приподнимается на локте, через плечо Сэма разглядывая спящего Гарта.   
  
Сэм не желает тратить время впустую. Он расстегивает ремень Дина, дергает молнию и настойчиво тянет джинсы вниз, с упоением дотрагиваясь до голой кожи и восторженно ощущая под ладонью уверенный стояк.   
  
– Ты тоже хочешь, – Сэму плевать, если это звучит обвинением или упреком.   
– На треп пробило? – шепотом огрызается Дин, торопливо освобождая Сэма от трусов. Они возятся слишком громко, кровать скрипит, и когда Сэм под одеялом запинывает в ноги их джинсы, Гарт переворачивается на спину и невнятно бормочет во сне:   
  
– Большой камень, ма шери…   
– Тш-ш! – шикает Дин.  
  
Они замирают, хриплые выдохи мешаются между их лицами.   
  
Сэм не может остановиться. Он водит раскрытой ладонью по животу Дина, задирая его футболку, нажимает на лобок, щекочет пальцем основание члена, наблюдая неотрывно, как увеличиваются зрачки брата, закрывая светлую радужку. Дин подается к руке, приподнимает бедра. Он едва касается члена, словно проверяя – как тут дела? А потом захватывает в щепотку самую головку, крутит пальцами ритмично, будто заворачивает гайку, и Сэм истекает смазкой, помогая скольжению.   
  
В горле бьется низкий стон, и Сэм поверхностно дышит, стараясь удержаться, не дать голосовым связкам зазвучать. Он придвигается к Дину, прилипает всем собой и прикусывает кожу на его бицепсе. Так проще молчать. Молчать и дрочить Дину, перехватывать его на нервном «вверх» и не пускать на расслабляющем «вниз».   
  
Кожа у Дина горячая и соленая, и почему-то на губах остается вкус коронованного пива из лучшей пивоварни на Северно-Западном побережье. Дин изматывает, то сжимая кулак плотно, то едва касаясь члена, дразнит, и так нечестно! Потому что Сэм-то не сачкует, он дрочит брату в полную силу, и раз так…  
  
Развернуть Дина за плечо, ущипнуть ягодицу, стиснуть зубы на загривке, чтобы след остался до утра, и пальцами, пальцами, вниз, по расщелине, влажной от пота, жадно забираясь в тугое отверстие сразу двумя – чтобы туго, плотно обхватывали гладкие стенки, чтобы протолкнуться до конца, согнуть и пройтись по простате, потереть, пощекотать там, внутри, вырвав у Дина задушенный стон.   
  
– Эй, ты… эй… мало тебе… да блин… почему я?!   
  
Дин начинает крутиться на пальцах, вырываться, возмущаться, и Сэм растягивает его, распяливает, и трет, трет шершавое-горячее, зная, как Дина ведет сейчас, как ему нравится, как хочется большего. Главное – не слушать гундеж и возмущенное рычание. Впрочем, Сэму не жалко ответить на вопрос.  
  
– Ты – потому что лежишь удобнее, дальше от Гарта, – шепчет Сэм прямо в ухо Дину и проходится кончиком языка вдоль ушной раковины. – И еще потому, что я больше не могу терпеть, Дин. Пусти меня, пожалуйста. Так хочу в тебя. Так сильно хочу.   
– Хренов… ох… манипулятор…  
  
Дин подается на пальцы, дрожит мелко, выгибает спину. Его футболка уже мокрая от пота, и Сэм пытается плечом скинуть одеяло.   
  
– Не раскрывай нас, блин! – дергается Дин, и Сэм пристраивает головку, упирается в копчик. А потом туго, слишком сухо рвется внутрь, в Дина, притягивая его к себе одной рукой за бедро.   
  
Ушам горячо почему-то, и чертова раскладушка за спиной издает хруст-скрип, и Гарт снова болтает во сне, но все это не имеет значения, потому что Дин сжимается, засасывает в себя неумолимо, глубоко, классно, так что трясет от удовольствия. Сэм втягивает носом умопомрачительный запах Дина, целует мелко его затылок, шею, цепляет зубами ворот футболки, удерживая из последних сил ровный ритм.   
  
Была бы возможность – и Сэм заставил бы Дина кончить только задницей, без руки. Была бы возможность – и Сэм позволил бы Дину оседлать себя, чтобы смотреть снизу, как он жмурится, как при каждом скачке его тяжелый член приподнимается и шлепает по животу. Но сейчас надо быстро, надо стравить напряжение, урвать тайком терпкое, пьяное удовольствие. Как же Дин пахнет, господи, возбужденный, заведенный до предела…   
  
Дин сам подстегивает темп, толкается назад, заводит руку и крепко держит Сэма под коленом.  
  
– Ненасытный, – шепчет Сэм.  
– Тр-р-репло пьяное!   
– Как хорошо с тобой.  
– Молчи-и-и...  
– Поласкай себя.  
– Да ты заткнешься? Ох, черт, да…   
  
Или Гарт притворяется, или это алкоголь сработал снотворным, но Сэм уже не понимает, как можно сейчас спать в непосредственной близости от их кровати. При каждом толчке он слышит и чувствует, как яйца шлепают о задницу Дина, сорванное дыхание наполняет комнату, стоны сдерживать не получается совсем. Сэм знает – утром ему будет стыдно, он не сможет взглянуть Гарту в глаза, но сейчас он одержим только одним желанием: кончить первым, поскольку Дин терпеть не может ощущать хоть что-то в своей заднице после оргазма.   
  
Сэм замирает и обводит подушечкой пальца натянутые вокруг его члена края ануса, потом стискивает в горсти мошонку Дина, млея от плотной тяжести в ладони. Дин дрочит себе на скорость, похоже, он торопится тоже, хочет разрядки, и, возмущенный остановкой, толкает собой Сэма, требуя возобновить движение.   
  
Ладно. Погнали, тихо, только тихо, тихо-тихонько, вот так, быстрее, ч-черт, быстрее, еще немного, немного, одно жгучее движение – и перекручивает спазмом, резким выплеском, пульсацией Дина вокруг члена, потому что он – тоже, со свистом выпуская воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Дин выжимает собой до такой степени, что Сэм внезапно чувствует себя очень трезвым. Трезвым и пустым до легкого гула во всем расслабленном теле.  
  
– Ненавижу тебя, – Дин морщится и вытирает руку о простыню. – Тут теперь лужа, и подо мной лужа. Двигайся, блин!  
  
Сэм перекатывается к краю кровати, и место почти кончается. Он едва не падает, а Дин все пихается и никак не устроится.   
  
– Куда ты запинал мои джинсы? – неразборчиво шепчет он, обнимая Сэма поперек живота.  
– Угу, – невпопад отзывается Сэм, прекращая сопротивляться сонливости. Веки наливаются тяжестью.  
– Часик поспим и оденемся, а то бедняжка-Гарт не переживет.  
– Угу.  
  
Животу тепло, и Дин утыкается лбом в плечо, и Гарт, в сущности, клевый чувак. Но одеться, тем не менее, стоит.  
  
С этой мыслью Сэм и засыпает, ощущая напоследок, как лицо легко обдувает прохладой из кондиционера.


End file.
